Awakening to a New Life
by dennycullenlutz
Summary: Emmett McCarty had a great human family that loved him dearly but his life turned upside down on a hunting trip and found an Angel.


**Title: Awakening of a New Life**

Hope you guys enjoy my little story. I am really happy with it. I want to thank my first readers Nyvia and Marian. Thanks babes for all the encouragement and support. And to my Betas Angel_eyes1_uk & Sarahsumbrella from Project Team Beta who helped me a lot for this to look pretty. Thanks guys!

**Disclaimer**: SM is the legal owner, I am just making justice for Emmett's side of the story.

* * *

_Tennessee Van Buren Hunting Trip, 1935_

"Alistair!" Ma yelled at us from the front porch. "Don't let your brothers wander around the mountains alone! You are responsible for them if something happens!"

We continued to pack our camping gear and other things on the back of Pa's Chevy truck. Bryson rolled his eyes and I laughed back at him - he always rolled his eyes at Ma every time we left the house to go hunting and she never noticed. Alistair walked past by Bryson, smacking him hard, before moving on to slap the back of my head.

"Stop laughing, Emmett. You don't want Pa to take the truck's keys away from us, do ya?" Alistair said walking toward the porch to kiss Ma goodbye.

"Bryson, be careful!" she said again, using her concerned tone of voice that made our hearts shrink.

_Again? Seriously, Ma, you need to stop worrying,_ I thought. I hopped on the truck to secure our gear and weapons using the straps Pa had lent us.

Looking back at the commotion behind me, my Ma, six more brothers and my two sisters were clinging to her skirt, waving goodbye to us with their little hands. Behind them was our father, Scott McCarty.

"Susan, let's go back inside. The boys need to go."

My mom nodded hesitantly and turned around slightly, before stopping to shout something else at me.

"And you, Emmett McCarty! Remember to wear your shotgun strap. You never know how bears are going to react, and I know you never wear it."

I smiled widely and hopped off the back of the truck, walking straight to her. I threw my huge arms around my Ma and kissed her cheek soundly several times.

"I know, Ma, but you worry too much about me. We're going to be fine. And it's only for the weekend; we need to come back on Sunday evening. Railroads don't build themselves, don't they?" I kissed her again and walked back to the truck, slapping the fender of the truck to signal to my brothers that it was time to go. I waved goodbye to my family, the kids running behind the truck.

"Emm, bring us the bear's teeth! Emm, bring me flowers!" the kids yelled, laughing and running behind the truck.

"See you on Monday! And I don't need to use the strap, Ma! I yelled then laughed, watching them stopping at the front fence when Pa called all of them back inside the house.

Two hours later, we had finally arrived to our favorite camping site in Van Buren, Tennessee. It was a really big open field with tall, leafy trees scattered here and there. The vegetation was always green and the air humid - just the perfect spot for hunting all kind of animals.

After we unloaded the truck, my brothers set the bonfire and opened the tents we were going to sleep in. The sun shined brightly and the wind was perfect. We immediately set about preparing our hunting gear and our weapons. Every single one of us was eager to get started.

Alistair was interested mainly in hunting deer and boar, Bryson in turkeys and all types of big birds. I really didn't understand his fascination with it because, seriously…who was interested in birds? My brother was the only person alive that did. Me? I was obsessed with black and grizzly bears. I had two enormous bear skins on the walls in my room, and Ma had made a huge quilt for the kids the last time I went hunting.

"Alistair, are you hungry?" Bryson asked him, eagerly digging into the pack filled with our food supply. My brothers ate like animals when Ma wasn't around to tell them to show some manners.

"Sure am." Alistair answered back. I turned around to look at them both.

"Hey, what about me? You're not going to ask me if I'm hungry?" I whined and threw a few stones in Bryson's direction, hitting him on the chest.

Alistair laughed, shaking his head. "When is little Emmy not hungry?" The three of us started to laugh even harder.

After looking for a few thin wooden sticks to cook our sausages, Bryson placed them over the fire then went to bathe in the river not so far away from our camp with Alistair.

"Want to join us, knuckle head? Water is fine!" Bryson yelled at me, splashing Alistair when he jumped into the water.

"No! I want to take a nap. Go ahead - I can join you guys later." I said lazily, tipping my hat.

That was my first mistake.

I was on my back, drifting off to dreamland when I felt a sharp and intense pain on my arm that made me yell at the top of my lungs.

Above me? A big, angry grizzly bear.

"Holy shit," I muttered, unable to move my injured arm and my body stiff in fear. I stared at the open wound, blood gushing from it.

_You're going to be fine, Emmett. You just need to stay still until the bear moves away from you,_ I thought, as a sharp pain shot up my left arm, making me clench my teeth tightly.

I saw the huge grizzly out of the corner of my eye, knowing immediately that I was doomed. The bear was hungry and needed to feed its cubs.

Tightening my grip on the shotgun, I used it to push myself up and walk to a fallen tree trunk.

_I need to climb over it, _I thought, as a wild plan ran through my head. My vision was starting to blur because of the blood loss, and I knew I had to move quickly.

Looking for a branch I could use as leverage, I found one and took a tight hold of it; I pulled myself up, huffing and groaning as the pain on my arm increased intently. My foot couldn't get a grip on the rough bark, making me stumble but I rolled over the tree and landed on my back on the other side with a loud thud.

"Damn! It hurts!" I shouted and stood up, pushing myself off the ground. The pain was unbearable and the blood kept running down my arm like a river.

Frantically, I looked for my shotgun and saw that it was on the other side of the fallen tree.

"No way!" The shotgun was lying almost twenty feet away from me, behind the massive paws of the bear. I mentally slapped myself for not wearing the strap, as Ma had told me to.

_These things happen when you act like a rebel, Emmett._ That's what Ma always said to me.

No, no, no. This shouldn't be happening.

I was the hunter...not the prey. I shook my head in frustration, and saw that the only way out of this mess was to make a run toward the river, so that my brother could kill the animal and take me home, where I was sure Ma could treat my injuries.

I backed away slowly, getting away from the bear until it was safe to sprint to my brothers.

The bear roared as it watch me moving, before running toward me, in full attack mode. I ran as fast as I could, tripping over bushes and branches. The wound on my arm was spilling blood and the strenuous exercise was taking its toll on me. My entire body stung and my lungs burned inside my chest, making me feel light-headed.

And then the inevitable happened.

I fell to the ground when the bear came at me again. His paws came down, raking across my chest and thighs.

I heard screams and it only took me a moment to realize that they were mine.

"Alistair! Bryson!" I yelled, but my brothers didn't hear me. None of them could help me now.

Forcing my eyes open, I looked toward the bear and knew I was a dead man.

I felt defeated, while I prayed and cried.

_Holy Mary, get it away from me! No more bears, no more bears._ I pleaded, again and again.

_Please God, don't let my Ma suffer, I ask your forgiveness for being such an ungrateful son and a rebel_. I was sure God didn't want a brat like me in Heaven.

Terrible sounds filled the clearing and everything around me - I could not decipher where they were coming from.

Suddenly, I heard inhuman snarls and savage growls, an awful tearing noise and a menacing roar. The fight lasted for about a minute, there was a desperate groan, and then silence.

Dead. I was definitely dead.

I opened one eye, and the most unbelievable thing happened.

I saw an angel.

My angel.

She was heavenly, and stunningly beautiful. Her golden hair fell around a dazzling pale face, with perfect, shiny white skin, golden eyes, and she had the prettiest pouty pink lips I'd ever seen.

Her lips…those were just ready to be kissed.

She gazed at me with her concerned eyes, and I knew right then and there, that God had sent her to take me directly to Heaven.

Her eyes flickered back to the bear, but I couldn't see where it was. I looked back to her face then her lips pulled back in a snarl, and a vicious sound echoed through the clearing.

My eyes closed involuntarily because of the unbearable pain. The last ounce of strength I had slipped away and I lost consciousness.

When I woke up, I was in the angel's arms. They were hard, and ice cold against my skin.

I shuddered and her frown deepened. Looking at her face more closely, she was even more beautiful close up. Her eyes were soft and deep, and underneath there were soft purple shadows, which stood out in contrast to her ivory skin. Her hair was the color of pure gold, and she glowed under the sun light; it was as if a faint light was all around her. Of course there was - she was an angel.

Her flawless lips pulled back in a smile, and it was the sun shining after a storm, I was not afraid to die anymore.

Then her dazzling face lit up in bright determination. I couldn't feel much pain now. I didn't care – I just wanted her to stay with me.

_My angel_, I thought.

She moved and it felt like flying. I was still in her arms and the forest was rushing by me.

I gazed up to the angel's face. Her lips were pressed in a thin line and her eyes were locked in front of us - she looked like she was in pain. I tried to keep my heavy eyelids open but I was fighting a losing battle.

The angel's sweet face was slipping away.

_"No, no, no, Angel...don't leave me."_ I kept fighting unconsciousness, and tried to fend off death. I wasn't ready to die.

Then everything went black.

I could hear people talking around me. Muffled voices filled the place we were, but I couldn't make out a word they spoke. I thought of my Angel, and I began to panic thinking that by now, I should be facing my judgment before God. I couldn't or wouldn't open my eyes; maybe it was because I hadn't earned the merit of facing God in all his glory.

I was wrong.

When I dared to open one eye she was there, standing a few feet away from me. She was talking to a tall, blond man oat the other side of the room. He must be God…I was going to face my maker. He definitely must be God.

_I was going to face him._

Opening my mouth, I tried to get their attention. "God...I ask forgiveness...and...your kind...mercy." I managed to say, through clenched teeth.

Every ounce of strength I had, left my body after I forced out that sentence.

I felt my body lifted and then placed on the floor. God's hands were like icicles against my skin and I shivered.

His hands were so cold that his touch burned making my body convulse and jump involuntarily. I began to thrash around the floor and someone held my arms and torso down, while another set of ice-cold hands held my head in place. Another set of hands had come along at some point and held down my legs, too.

It was purely and simply torture. _This must be a punishment for all my sins._ I thought, as a sharp pain coming from my left shoulder made its way through my body.

"Carlisle!" she yelled. "Carlisle, his heart stopped!" the Angel cried in a panic.

I heard footsteps approaching, and then God spoke. His voice was stern but calm at the same time as he spoke to her. "I know. This is how it has to happen. In a day or so he will wake."

The Angel sighed in relief and I heard her speak to me for the first time. "Don't worry, you will be fine soon. Just hold on tight, I promise I will stay here by your side until it's over."

I could hear her making promises, but the pain wasn't going away. I never believed death could be so painful. I threw my head back in agony and someone grabbed my hand.

I was sure about one thing - I had fallen and been sent to burn in Hell's flames. I screamed at the top of my lungs, as I felt flames surround my body. I even had a brimstone taste in my mouth. Hell was goddamn awful! Worst than I'd ever imagined. The burning sensation kept increasing in intensity and I started to cry, whimper, beg, pray, and above all I screamed.

"Help me. It burns!"

Then without warning, the pain and the burning ceased completely. I thought God was being merciful, compassionate and clement to me and had offered me a reprieve from Hell.

Opening my eyes, I found that I was lying on my back, my head rested on a soft pillow, with my body on a wood floor. The bright light made my eyes hurt, making me close them tight again. I felt different, and then opened my eyes once more.

The image in front of me was stunningly clear, as if all my life I had seen my world through a dirty glass and now someone had cleaned it for me. I could see a tiny hole in the wall in front of me. Narrowing my eyes again, I could even see the termites around the hole!

_Holy sh...Mother of God._

I sat up and took a look at my hands and body. Somebody had dressed me, using new clothing that didn't fit me too well. I remembered that something had happened to me, and I tore the buttons open to see my chest and saw that there were no marks or wounds. The room around me was fully decorated in pure white. Paintings hung from the walls, but nothing was religious.

I kicked myself and shook my head. _Obviously, you brat! There wouldn't be need to have pictures of Mary, God and Jesus on Heaven's walls!_

I moved to turned to my right and I froze. I saw her...my Angel - the one and only.

She was real, tangible flesh. Her blonde hair was exquisite and her scent... her scent drove me crazy! I was trying to focus my mind on my surroundings, on my new clear state but her scent was burning my nostrils and making me go to her feet and let her do what she wanted with me. I felt like before her, my life had no meaning and now that I knew her, she was the main reason I had to stay at her side.

I looked at her and smiled slightly, she had her eyes closed and her back against the back of a chair. I didn't want to interrupt the angel's sleep. I tried to move silently but instead I moved rather quickly, tripping on a table nearby and smashing it into little pieces, which scattered over the neat, clean floor.

I sighed heavily and sat on the floor, my face buried in my huge hands.

"What is this place? Where am I?" I muttered, waiting for the sweet Angel to wake up so I could ask her all those questions that I didn't have answers for.

The angel opened her eyes and smiled, taking a few steps toward me. She reached for my hand, but I moved it back slightly and she backed away.

"This is our house." She said in a whisper back voice. I was a bit confused and lost by the Angel's words.

"Our house? Who else lives here with you, Angel?" I lifted my head to look at the beautiful cherubim in front of me, and smiled widely. "Oh, I get it! This is the house for the new arrivals in Heaven, isn't it? I have to confess that I'd never imagined Heaven to look like this." I said, looking around me like a kid on a fairground.

She giggled softly and turned to look at me. "Our house is about three hundred miles from where you were attacked by the bear. Assuming you remember the bear." She said, sitting beside me. She moved forward again and gently put a hand on my arm.

My head snapped to look back at the Angel when she mentioned the bear attack. "Yeah, of course I remember the..." I frowned and stopped talking, wrapping both of my hands over my throat. I tried to swallow but my throat was so sore and dry, and the burning sensation I felt was so intense, that I began to feel anxious and afraid, looking around the room.

The Angel smiled and I turned to fix her eyes on mine. "I'm far from being an angel. My name is Rosalie. You were dying - I saved you. I live here with my family, my adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, and my brother, Edward. We're vampires. That feeling of burning in your throat is thirst - we eat animals." Rosalie said, as I furrowed my brows in total shock.

I stood up and headed for the window, before the Angel grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back with so much force that I crashed on a nearby wall.

"What's wrong with me? Tell me, Angel." I whispered, afraid to hear her response.

"Come on, I'll help you catch something to eat, and then I'll answer any other questions you have," Rosalie said, extending her hand toward me.

My head was going to explode. I was so confused that I was starting to feel dizzy. I took a deep breath and listened to the Angel's words.

"What's a vampire? And where are the others?" I asked, and looked at Rosalie, my Angel, not daring to take my eyes from her. "Hungry? Animals?" I tried to swallow again, but the more I tried, the more it burned.

Hesitantly, I moved forward and took Rosalie's hand in mine. I didn't know why, but I knew I could trust her. When she slid her hand in mine, I felt like I'd been struck by lightning. Mysterious Rosalie dazzled me by her very presence.

She smiled. "It's okay, just relax. You're a thousand times faster and stronger than they are," she said. _Relax? How could I relax when my throat is almost burning from the inside out?_ I thought, narrowing my eyes at Rosalie.

Sliding the door open, she pulled me out of the window with her. I yelped as I jumped and closed my eyes, expecting to at least to break my foot. Once I opened them, I saw that I had landed on my feet and I was perfectly fine on the ground.

"How did I…? How did you…?" This was just too much for me, I was about to barrage her with my second round of questions when Rosalie started to run…and fast!

I stumbled a few times, but kept up with Rosalie's strides, never letting go of her hand. I was afraid if I did... she would just vanish into the woods.

"There are no people around here for miles, so stay with me and we'll find you something to eat." With my hand in hers, she started running again. She knew it wouldn't take long for me to realize my potential and keep up with her.

"Okay, just stop thinking now!" Rosalie cried, putting on a burst of speed. "Just feel it!"

That was definitely a challenge. I smirked and pushed myself to run faster, feeling the wind on my skin and in my hair. I felt different. Able to run so quickly that when the time to stop came, I crashed into a tree trunk, making it almost snap into two pieces. I thought I would be hurt, but I wasn't- not a single scratch.

I shook my head, stood up and brushed my clothing off with both hands. "Thanks for telling me how to stop, Rosie." I chuckled and she turned to look at me in complete shock.

"What did you call me?" She asked, taking a few steps forward, a glimmer of fear struck me, and I instinctively took a step back.

"Uh…errmm…Rosie?" I stuttered, mentally slapping myself because I had repeated something that made her mad.

The corner of her lips raised a little and she crossed her arms over her chest. "I think I can get used to that nickname." She ran and had total faith that I would catch up with her. Rosalie sniffed the air and ran again, running toward a group of deer. "Smell them?" she called over her shoulder.

I shook my head. "Smell what?" Sniffing the air, just like my dog Tristan did when he was looking for something, I caught a smell but couldn't identify what it was. As the burn in my throat intensified, I knew that for sure that it was my food source.

"It's just a deer, don't worry," Rosalie said. "Trust your instincts," she encouraged me. Then I ran, and never let go of my Angel's hand.

* * *

**A/N**: Did you liked it? Let me know please :) This one-shot is feature in 30 Days of Emmett, you can visit and read all the amazing one-shots and drabbles here: http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6476118/1/30_days_of_Emmett Please go there and support my story as well :)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
